Super Smash Bros The age of Heroes
by Ronin- clint
Summary: After the events of Super Smash Bros Brawl. The Heroes create a team of Heroes to combat threts to the Smash Bros universe.  Mario becomes the leader and soon figures out that being leader is waaaay more than its cracked up to be.


Spiderman and the Great lakes avengers no#1.

Battery Park New York.

Doorman

Doorman: (teleports.) AAAAAAAAGH! What the hell!

Dinah soar: (Flies from the sky.) wow I can't believe that worked!

Doorman: yeah well at least it didn't almost tear you apart!

Dianna: are you ok?

Doorman: uh yeah... what's happening to the sky?

(See new avengers # 4.)

Avengers Tower.

Spiderman: so you wanted to see me Steve?

Rogers: yes Spiderman I want you to do some mentoring work.

Spider: yes sir, who am I mentoring?

Rogers: the great lakes champions (glc)...

Spider: ... WHO?

Rogers: they are a team of mutants who are led by Mr. Immortal.

Spider: are those the guys with the weirdest powers ever?

Rogers: uh yes.

New Avengers mansion.

Squirrel girl: (feeding Daniel Cage.) (Phone rings, picks it up.) Hello?

Rogers: hello Squirrel Girl Steve Rogers here.

Squirrel: oh uh hi Steve how can I help you?

Rogers: Hello Doreen, I hope you don't mind me asking how do you feel about rejoining the glc?

Squirrel: ... ok, only because it's you.

Russian Government base.

Ursa Major: you've got to be kidding me. You are asking me to join your team again?

Mr Immortal: uh yeah...

(Ursa Major transforms into bear form.)

Flat man: oh %#*.

(Ursa grabs Immortal.)

Ursa: let me make this very clear,

Flat: don't worry dude I've got you! (Wraps himself around Ursa)

Immortal: ok butt you sure? Gukk...

(Phone rings.) "I want your bad romance!"

Immortal: could I just get this? Heh...

(Ursa lets immortal go.)

Immortal: Hello... STEVE ROGERS! OMGOD! Uuuuuhhh... how can I help you?

(Ursa stares at immortal in disbelief, flat man jaw dropped.)

New York.

(In a cab.)

Immortal: wow I can't believe were going to be working for Steve Rogers a.k.a Captain America!

Flat: I bet you're regretting hitting me Major.

Ursa: (in human form.) I only came along because i had to see how badly you're going to fail at this.

Immortal: dude when we save the world from a skrull invasion you're going to be at the back of the line for my auto graph.

Flat: maybe you should give doorman a ring on how his "rescue" mission is going.

Immortal: ok (gets phone out.)

Cab driver: ok this is your stop.

Immortal: ok thanks, I'll call him later. (gets out of cab.)(Looks up at avengers tower.)WOOOOOOOOAH!

Flat: They have the coolest base.

Immortal: you're telling me this is so much cooler than ours

(ursa, immortal and flat walk in to the tower.)

Immortal: ok don't screw this up. This is our big score!

Flat: you think I'm going to screw this up? I'm more worried about Mr "I hate the glc"

Ursa: don't worry, you'll screw this up.

Flat: hey sweetie I'm big time superhero flat man and these are my sidekicks! I'm here to speak with captain Rogers about superhero stuff.

(Immortal slaps his face.)

Receptionist: umm I'll check... Rogers has an appointment with the great lakes champions?

Flat: maybe after I secure my seat on the avenger's conference table we could talk about what it's like working with big time superheroes, over dinner?

(Immortal slaps his face.)

Receptionist: you can wait over there.

Flat: whatever you say cutie.

(They sit on the benches.)

Flat: she likes me.

(Immortal slaps his face.)

In Steve's office

Spiderman: NO!

Rogers: spidey.

Spidey: no way Steve those guys aren't super heroes they're idiots who are going to get themselves killed!

Rogers: they have.

Spidey: ...What?

Rogers: they have gotten themselves killed half of their team is dead and they are still fighting. They won't quit so why not teach them how to not get killed. You haven't died in a long time. You're one of the most careful people I know in this business. That's why I want you to mentor them.

Spider: ... Really?

Breeeeep breeeep breeep (phone rings)

Receptionist: your 3 o'clock is here Mr Rogers.

Rogers: Thank you Katie, send them in.

Rogers: just meet them spidey.

Spider: alright!

(Immortal flat and ursa walk in.)

Immortal: _omg, omg, omg_... hello Mr. Rodgers, it an honour meeting you and spiderman.

Spider: what no Mr Spiderman?

Flat: this is so cool!

Rogers: it's good to see you gentlemen and ursa... long time no see old friend. Have you joined the team?

Ursa: um now I have Stephen.

Rogers: excellent, I do know that the team is running low in member's good work Craig.

Immortal: ... Thanks sir.

Rogers: I've also got a new member for the team. Your old friend squirrel girl has agreed to rejoin.

Flat: cool!

Rogers: now I know you used to be called the great lakes avengers you can have that name back if you would like. Also, now, you know you used to be mentored by Hawkeye and mocking bird.

Flat: yeah. But we didn't really need them.

Rogers: yeah... your new mentor is Spiderman.

Spider: hi... oh crap.

Immortal: ok not that I'm ungrateful but why are you hiring us Steve it's not like you don't already have plenty of superheroes working for you an-

Rogers: I'm not hiring you.

Immortal: ...you're not hiring us?

Rogers: no sorry to disappoint you

Immortal: so why are you giving us all this?

Rogers: I want you to continue being superheroes and crime fighting.

Immortal: but sir we can't.

Rogers: why not?

Immortal: every time we try to do good we always fail. Someone always gets killed and we can't always save the day like you.

Rogers: when I first heard of the Great Lakes Avengers I felt like going out and giving you all medals.

Immortal: ... ok you don't have to kid with us, sir.

Rogers: really. You did good, you saved the day and I was displeased that the media have made fun of you. However I do think you do need discipline and training.

Spidey: and with great power comes great responsibility.

Rogers: why do you always say that?

Spidey: what? I'm surprised you don't have a motto.

Rogers:.. ok here's your Pay check Craig, Val and I didn't know you were coming Mikhail so I will Just –

Ursa: No captain I don't want a check. I am still loyal to Russia.

Rogers: Ok you're the boss. Now Spidey i want you to-

Immortal: look out! (Immortal rushes forward and pushes cap to the floor as a gunshot is fired across the room.)

Spidey: woah!

Flat: ok maybe we should leave...

Ursa: (transforms to bear.) Roaaaaaaar!

Flat: ah crud. (Dark figure crashes thought the window slams in to flat ,Then throws a grenade.)

Spidey: grenade!

(Explodes and knock's back ursa and spidey.)

Rogers: who are- Blue Streak?

Blue streak: (Holds gun to steve.) Hi Steve! I'm not the original but y'know he's dead and soon you will be and I'll capture Mr. Immortal and I get paid. Everyone's happy!

To be concluded...


End file.
